bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crackerjack Sugarman
Crackerjack Sugarman was the older brother of Beatrice Horseman, and the eldest son of Joseph and Honey Sugarman. He is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman'''' who only appears through flashbacks in [[The Old Sugarman Place|''The Old Sugarman Place]], in [[Season 4|'Season 4']] and in BoJack's near-death experience in The View from Halfway Down, in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. He was shot and killed in 1944 while fighting in World War II, which is what kickstarted all the events that would poison and destroy everyone in their family. Physical Appearance Crackerjack Sugarman was a young adult, male, liver chestnut horse and soldier. He had dark brown (liver chestnut) fur, a short blonde mane, and a pink snout with a white snip. According to the model sheets he was 6 1/2 ft tall, making him roughly the same height as BoJack. He bore a strong resemblance to his posthumous nephew, BoJack. In Thoughts and Prayers, a dementia-stricken Beatrice mistakes a photo of BoJack as a child for Crackerjack. He is depicted wearing a green button-down decorated military jacket and green pants, a green top hat with a brown brim, yellow collared shirt, and tie. A photograph of him in the background of The Old Sugarman Place depicts him with a white swim shirt, dark shorts, and a white belt. Personality Crackerjack appeared briefly—but he seemed to take after his mother; kind, pleasant, caring and full of life. The two had a special song they would play on the piano together, I Will Always Think of You—which appears again later in the episode. He was also very kind to his sister. He even lets her take care of Blinky—his cherished baby blanket while he was at the war-front. This is a stark contrast to his father—who had a cheery demeanor but was cruel to Beatrice and Honey. He also enjoyed alcohol—as he mentions drinking with his friends after spending the day killing Nazis. While singing I Will Always Think Of You, he at one point rhymes the word "You" with “''Drink a Brew."'' The View from Halfway Down ''reveals a little more about him. He is shown to not be vain about his service, refusing to give his own opinion on it or accept the appraisal of the others. He is also shown to be honest to a fault, as he admits that he, in fact, performed very poorly in the military. His only kills were friendly fire incidents and that he isn't sure what his role was in the war. However, the entire episode takes place in BoJack’s mind, who never met his uncle, so it can be debated if these aspects of Crackerjack’s personality are true. Background '''History' Crackerjack was Beatrice's older brother and the eldest son of Joseph and Honey Sugarman. His father Joseph, who was the owner of the Sugarman Sugarcube Company, making the family very well off financially. They lived in Michigan and had a yearly tradition of staying at their lake-front cabin in Harper's Landing during the summers. Like his mother, Crackerjack was upbeat and full of life. Also, just like Honey, he had an affinity for music— being an exceptional singer. He and Honey would perform their favorite song, I Will Always Think of You, together on the piano. In summer 1944, Crackerjack left to fight in World War II. Before he did, he met with his family to take a portrait with them. He gives his baby blanket, Blinky, to Beatrice for safe keeping, after his mother Honey insists that he take it with him. A few months later, he was shot and killed. This devastates his mother, Honey—who makes Joseph and Beatrice go with her to the lake house in the wintertime, in a frantic search for his baby blanket. Honey believes he should have had it with him. She blames herself for his death, saying she shouldn't have let him go. Joseph tells her that's just war, and assures her it isn't her fault, saying "If anyone is to blame it’s the Jews for peeving off Hitler so bad." Beatrice comes downstairs with Crackerjack's blanket, explaining she put it upstairs for safekeeping. The family leaves. They return to the lake house in the summer of the following year. However, Honey is still deeply depressed— breaking down crying after only playing a few notes on the piano. In either August or September 1945, when World War II ended and the US bombed Japan thus ending the war—Beatrice and Honey went to a celebration. Honey is seen doing fine at first, although after she sees a piano she starts singing parts of her and Crackerjack's song by herself—while in the future Eddie sings the other parts and they have a juxtaposed duet. Afterward, she has a public breakdown where she drinks heavily, kisses one of Crackerjack's war friends, cries hysterically, and after being asked to leave has young Beatrice drive them home, which leads to the car crash. Joseph is furious that she put Beatrice in danger—after Honey says she doesn't know how to be better and begs to be fixed. She is lobotomized and left a dazed and empty shell of her former self—much to the horror of Beatrice. Honey tells Beatrice that "love does terrible things to a person." She asks Beatrice to promise that she will never love anyone as much as she loved Crackerjack. Episode Appearances Season 4 * The Old Sugarman Place * Thoughts and Prayers (mentioned) * Lovin that cali lifestyle!! (mentioned) * Time's Arrow (mentioned) Season 6 * The View from Halfway Down Trivia *It is likely that if he lived, Crackerjack—along with Beatrice, would have inherited the Sugarman Sugarcube Company. *His name most likely comes from Cracker Jack, snack food that was particularly popular during the 1940s. **It was also a phrase that was more commonly used in the 1900s, meaning exceptionally good or an exceptionally good person, likely referencing his cheery and upbeat attitude. *Due to his love of alcohol and the age of enlistment at the time, it can be assumed he was at least twenty-one years old in 1944, the year he died. *He was assigned to the 1st Infantry Division. *Out of all the members of the Sugarman and Horseman Family, he has appeared the least, having only one actual physical appearance in a flashback in The Old Sugarman Place. He has merely been mentioned by Beatrice since. **He and Honey both have the least amount of speaking roles, as they both had spoken lines in only one episode, The Old Sugarman Place. **However, since his appearance in The View from Halfway Down, he has outranked his mother, as she only spoke in one episode while he spoke in two. Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Sugarman Family Category:Flashback characters